Kites
by AnjaliRed
Summary: A typical family reunion with James and Fred's pranks, Victoire and Teddy's love and kites. A fanfic for the festival of Sakrant, the kite flying festival.


**A/N : Happy Makar Sakranti to everyone who celebrates it. See if you can figure out who said those dialogues at the very end. Enjoy!**

_Kites_

After a year of no family reunions (which is a big thing considering it is the Weasley and Potter families) Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley neé Delacour finally decided that they would have one at their home, the Shell Cottage.

So they both invited everyone to their home on 14th at 3pm sharp. And when Fleur said sharp, she meant it, and after all no one with a brain that works would like to make a part veela angry and suffer her wrath.

This time instead of just drinks and dinner, Fleur and Bill decided to hold a kite festival. They chose the date for the same as 14th, because it is on that day that all over the world the kite festival, Sakrant, is held.

Soon the day came and after much arranging everything was finally done. The food was all here along with the kites. _Kites_, they were so many types here, normal shaped, bird shaped, long ones, shiny ones and lantern ones for the end.

"Fleur are all the kites here along with the strings or should I buy more?" Shouted Bill from the front gate.

"One second, let me check. All fifty are here. Yes, there are enough kites Bill. Actually more than enough."

By this time Bill had come behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am tired now. Let's complete everything else after a break, huh?"

Fleur just glared at him, he pouted, she glared again and he left her to complete the list of work she had given him .

Soon everybody started arriving. First came the Potter family, Harry and Ginny along with their three kids and Teddy. Then came Ron and Hermione with their two kids. Then Fred and Angelina with their two kids. And then came Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Percy and his wife Penelope along with their kids couldn't come because of an event in her family which apparently 'happened every year' (how come they never heard about it, every year?) and 'they couldn't afford to miss it.'

Well, let's just say it did not cause any sadness in the group when they told this information.

Fleur was just telling everybody where everything was when she suddenly stopped speaking. "So the food is on the table at the front porch and all the strings for the kites are near th-"

And everybody turned towards where Fleur was looking and there stood Charlie looking as if he didn't know that he caused this silence, but his twinkling eyes told everything.

"What happened guys, why do you all have open mout-" He stopped mid-sentence as Bill crushed him in a hug.

"I can't breathe Bill." Choked Charlie.

"You came? From when did you start coming to family reunions?"

"I did tell you in the letter that I will be coming to this reunion, didn't I?"

"But that is no reason. You always say that even though you never come. Always."

"So now you've got a problem if I actually come to reunions these days?"

"I haven't got a problem with you coming here. I just-"

And Bill was rudely interrupted and told to shut up. Probably Ron. Anyways it did the trick and soon everything was back to normal again.

As normal as possible when they were all together.

James was pulling at Dom's ponytail and then got punched. On his face. He didn't pull her ponytail again. Teddy and Victoire were as usual, together. Victoire was flying a kite and Teddy was holding the roll of string for her, both chatting amiably with each other. Louis, Rose and Albus were together playing some weird game which no one except themselves could understand and it involved a lot of slapping and using weird language which they made up and nobody else could understand. Maybe that was the point? Lily and Fred were together. No, they weren't together, they were fighting over the same kite. Well, they'll sought it out without anything bad happening. Probably. Maybe. _Not really._

And soon everybody was engrossed in flying the kites which turned into a completion really fast.

And what was a friendly family competition soon turned into a not-so-friendly-family-competition.

Everybody was placing bets. Who's kite would stay in the air the longest or who's kite would get cut down the fastest. They told it was all for nurturing the kids competitive spirit (Ron stop _lying_!) but well, it wasn't.

After two hours of the not-so-friendly-family-competition, everybody was finally sated. And everybody was hungry even though they were all eating while flying kites. Just a typical Weasley reaction.

But before eating they all had to light the lantern kite. It took five minutes for the wax to light and another five minutes for the balloon-ish thing with no bottom to inflate but in the end it was worth it. It looked beautiful in the night sky. The red lantern with the black night sky as it's wallpaper going up and up and up. They all kept looking at it until they couldn't see it any more.

And it wasn't possible that the dinner would go smoothly.

After serving the food, they were all eating, with no problem whatsoever.

All the adults (read Hermione, Harry and Bill) were talking about some boring new law initiated by the ministry, weighing it's pros and cons. Whereas Ginny, George, Angelina and Fleur were talking about the upcoming Quidditch season, which team might win and lose and Charlie, Molly, Arthur and Ron were discussing about different dragons.

Victoire and Teddy seemed oblivious to it all. They looked as if they couldn't see anybody else except each other.

Now Fred and James, the two pranksters of the family, couldn't leave this golden opportunity. So they both bought a pail of water in which they mixed a long lasting purple colour with the help of Lily and Louis.

After doing this they stood out of the peripheral vision of Teddy and Victoire. After five seconds a sharp clap was heard (courtesy Lily) and both Fred and James turned the pails of water on both, or maybe one as they were both kissing, and suddenly they both jumped apart as they felt water running down their bodies. But by the time they realised it was a prank both Fred and James had fled the scene.

But enough commotion had been caused by this prank that all the adults turned towards the kids, all their expressions asking silently what had happened, why were Victoire and Teddy covered in purple liquid and where Fred and James are.

It's weird how parents have this ability to communicate so many things with just one look. Where do they learn it? They need to go this place so they can silently communicate with each other.

By the time everything was sorted out and all the goodbyes and we-need-to-this-again's were done and the mess made by the food fight was cleared (started by George Weasley to diffuse the tension of the prank, which he was really proud of) it was 2 in the morning and everyone was thoroughly tired, they all started to go home.

"We'll do this again after the Easter term maybe, _after_ the kids exams are finished?"

"Mom, I'm really tired by all the scolding."

"DAD, YOUR SON TURNED MY HAIR GREEN!"

"Dad can you pick me up?"

"Bye everyone. Hope you all enjoyed."

"Meet you all after a year or two maybe?"

And finally the whole reunion was over.

All the trouble was worth this.

"DAD WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING LOUIS TO TURN MY HAIR RED AGAIN?"


End file.
